I need to be with you
by randomostrichchocolates
Summary: What if Yashiro's words, that Kyoko might get snatched away by someone if Ren didn't tell her his feelings, came true? Please read and review! Kyoko X ?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry that I'm starting a new story without finishing my other one but I wanted to get this idea out of my head. And I might be a little stuck with my other story and needed a change. But this will be done REALLY quickly so don't get mad at me for not sticking with one story. I'm already a little mad at myself. I hope you enjoy this story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

I need to be with you

Chapter 1

Tsuruga Ren waited at the airport gate, searching to see if she was coming through the doors. She, Kyoko, had been gone for three years to shoot a drama. She had asked for Ren to pick her up and Ren tried to act calm, but he was jumping with joy on the inside. He hadn't seen her for 3 YEARS! She had left at eighteen so now Ren was guessing that Kyoko was about twenty or almost twenty. Suddenly he spotted the familiar auburn brown hair color and then he saw her face. She was still as cute as ever but maybe a little taller and a more mature looking face. As he started to walk over, Ren spotted someone coming behind Kyoko, smiling and laughing. _'Who is that guy??'_ Ren thought, burning with anger and some jealousy. "Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko called out to her sempai and Ren smiled at the girl.

**3 years ago…**

"I'm leaving to America." Kyoko said, searching for any anger in her sempai's face.

Ren stood there, a little shocked. "Why?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"Umm… one of Director Ogata's friends in America saw an episode of Dark Moon and said that they really needed me to play the main role in their movie, Alena. It's a story about a Japanese princess so…" Kyoko trailed off, remembering the romantic story about the princess who finds a husband in America.

Ren sighed. He knew that whenever Kyoko thought about princesses and things like that she went off into fairyland. _'It's no wonder she agreed to go.'_ Ren thought _'She would NEVER give up the chance to act the role of a princess'. _"Kyoko?" Ren asked, snapping her out of her fairytales.

"What? Oh, yeah and Tou-san said I could stay with him and his wife." Kyoko said, with a tone of happiness.

'She stills calls my dad, tou-san?' Ren thought, with a little bit of annoyance. _'I should let her go to America. I can't keep her here just because I hate it when I can't see her'_. Ren sighed again. "Okay" Ren said "when are you leaving?"

Kyoko became surprised. _'He's not angry?'_ she thought happily. "Umm…in two days. The shooting only starts in two weeks but Tou-san said I should come early to get settled and everything." she said "I wanted to ask you if you could drive me to the airport?".

"Yeah, sure" Ren said, though inside he was thinking of saying _'I want you to say with me!'_.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko said, bowing really low.

Two days later…

"Bye, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko said cheerfully and boarded the plane headed for America.

"Why didn't you tell her how you felt about her?" Yashiro asked angrily, as soon as Kyoko was out of sight.

Ren rolled his eyes and said "Come on Yukihito-san, let's go". Inside he was thinking the exact same thing, however.

"Somebody else is going to snatch her away…" Yashiro said as they walked away.

**Okay that was the first chapter. I have the whole story in my head and I have to get it out so I'm gonna be posting chapter after chapter. Yeah I have a lot of free time since its summer! Okay, PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, now for the next chapter! Like I said before, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

I need to be with you

Chapter 2

Kyoko arrived in America a few hours later. She walked out nervously, watching to see where Kuu was. _'This airport is so BIG!' _she thought in amazement _'I wonder if I'll be able to find Tou-san?'_. But she didn't need to worry because after a few seconds he heard the actor's voice. "Kyoko!" he called out. Kyoko turned, spotting Kuu, and ran over to where he was standing with a woman that was a little taller than Kyoko herself.

"Hello Tou-san!" Kyoko said, not noticing the woman beside him "I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to find you."

"Hello Kyoko, this is my beautiful wife, Julie" Kuu said "and Julie, this is Kyoko, our second child I told you about"

"Hello Kyoko" Julie said, politely "It's so nice to finally meet you"

Kyoko, who had just realized that she had ignored Julie at first, said "I'm Sorry!! I was so excited to see Tou-san that I didn't notice you". Kyoko put her head down in depression.

"Its okay, Kyoko" Julie said, laughing "I know that you didn't mean to ignore me. You can call me Mom (I don't know how to say mom in Japanese) since you call Kuu Tou-san."

Kyoko looked up, a little happier, knowing that Julie wasn't mad "Okay… Mom"

The drive back to Kuu's house was mostly silent because the whole time Kyoko was gasping in amazement at how different America was compared to Japan. "After we drop off your stuff at the house, we have to go and meet your fellow cast members, Kyoko"

"Okay, Tou-san" Kyoko said happily. She was excited to meet the people she was acting with, especially her character's prince.

When they arrived at the house, Kyoko rushed in curiously. She explored the house fairly quickly, looking at all the walls and pictures. Suddenly she spotted a picture of a young boy. "Is this your son, Tou-san?" she asked, looking at the picture.

"Yes, that's my beautiful son, Kuon." He said, but Kyoko wasn't listening anymore. She was absorbed in the picture of the boy who looked so much like her fairy friend, Corn. _'He couldn't be Corn.'_ Kyoko thought _'Corn's a fairy and this boy's name Kuon so it can't be him.' _"Come on Kyoko!" Kuu called "we have to go!"

Kyoko tore herself from the picture, thinking nothing more of it. "Okay!" she cried out and ran to the car. They arrived at the building fairly quickly. Kyoko stepped into the building, following Kuu, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. They went down the hallway to a big room filled with many people and big poster that had the movie name, Alena, in big letters. As they walked in, a short man rushed over excitedly and shook her hand. "**You're Kyoko, right?**" he said. He had blackish brown hair that was smoothed back and just a little below his ears.

"What?" Kyoko said, she didn't know a word the man had said. Kuu translated for Kyoko what the man had said, and Kyoko asked "If I can't talk with anyone here, how will I be able to act in this movie?"

"It's okay. We have a translator here until you learn enough English. And your character doesn't know a lot of English either so it's ok" The man said and Kuu translated. "Also my name Frank and I'm the director"

"Okay, Director Frank" Kyoko said. "Does anyone beside the translator know Japanese?". She couldn't bear to imagine that she would only have one person she could talk with.

"Luckily the main male lead knows Japanese, which is good because I wanted you two to talk and bond for a while; get to know each other." Frank said to Kuu, who translated back and forth. "And also the girl who plays your character's sister knows Japanese also. So you'll have people to be friends with. Now come on, I need you to meet Jake, the guy who's acting opposite of you." Kyoko and Kuu followed the enthusiastic director to where a tall, young man with spiky, dirty blond hair was standing. _'He looks only a little older than me'_ Kyoko thought _'maybe about eighteen. He looks so handsome. Ah! Why Am I Thinking That?!?!'_ "**This is Jake Pierson**" Frank said in English while Kuu translated, a little proudly "**He's eighteen years old, a topping actor in America, and my son!**"

"**Dad…**" the man, Jake, sighed. Then he noticed Kyoko was being translated to. "Hello, my name is Jake. What is yours?" he said smiling.

Kyoko smiled back, realizing that she could talk without having a translator for this person. "Hello, Jake-san" she said, bowing "My name is Mogami Kyoko".

"Since we're in America, you can just call me Jake and I'll just call you Kyoko. Also, in America we introduce ourselves with our given name first" he said to Kyoko. _'She's so formal'_ he thought, thinking about the girl's bow _'and cute'._ As he thought that, a small blush came on his face. Kyoko, oblivious, didn't notice and kept smiling.

"I'm so glad I have friend to talk to without having to translate" Kyoko said, happily.

"Yeah" Jake said "and I'm glad be your friend to talk to"

**Yeah so that's the chapter. That chapter was all the flashback parts so the next chapter will start back at the present aka three years later. I hope you liked it, and if you did, or if you have any criticism to give me, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and all the bolded parts are the people speaking in English. And for the parts with Frank, just pretend that Kuu is translating between them. It took me a long time to finish this chapter and I just realized how easily distracted I am. Oh and if you can, can somebody tell me how you say mother in Japanese? I really want to correct that part. Ok peace out O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!!! My new chapter!!! I'm having sooooo much fun writing this!!! You guys might get mad at me for this chapter, but the ending is happy and good, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! That's why this is only a fanfic!**

I need to be with you

Chapter 3

**Back to the present (3 years later)…**

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko called out to her sempai and Ren smiled at the girl. Even though she was older, she was still just as cute as she was three years ago. Ren's mind forgot his anger and jealousy and it turned into the happiness of seeing his love after three whole years. They had called each other frequently (Ren made sure of that) but it was still so good see her standing before him. "Tsuruga-san! It's so good to see you!" Kyoko said, smiling at the sempai she hadn't seen in so long.

"It's good to see you too, Mogami-san" Ren said. Then he saw the man from before come up behind her and lean onto her shoulder. Kyoko looked behind her, noticing the man, and quickly remembered to introduce the two.

"Oh! Tsuruga-san, this is Jake. And Jake, this is Tsuruga Ren" Kyoko said, hurriedly "Wait, where's Yashiro-san?"

Ren sighed. His manager had became very happy when he heard Ren was going to pick Kyoko up and had decided to not come because he wanted Ren and Kyoko to have some time alone_. 'He always has these weird plans'_ Ren thought to himself _'beside's we didn't have any time alone, anyway'_. "He's busy so he decided not to come" Ren said, putting on his bright smile "Mogami-san, you didn't tell me you weren't coming alone". He wasn't actually angry at that, but mostly at how close this Jake and Kyoko seemed to be.

Kyoko stiffened. _'Why is he angry?'_ she thought with worry _'I knew I should have told him that Jake was coming along but I thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal. And we decided near the last second, so I didn't have much time.'_ "I'M SORRY TSURUGA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyoko cried, falling to her knees. Ren saw the girl hadn't changed that much from when she left.

"Its okay, Mogami-san" Ren said, trying to calm her down_. 'Great. She's back for one day and I've already made her cry.'_ He thought to himself. Kyoko was still in depression, however. Jake, who had been watching all this, smiled and lifted Kyoko up to her feet.

"Really, Kyoko, he said it's all right" he said, stopping her tears. Ren saw this and tightened his hands into fists, trying to control his anger and jealousy. He was mostly successful because Kyoko didn't notice his change of emotion, but Jake, however, looked Ren straight in the eye, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"It's nice to meet you, Jake" Ren said politely, putting on a fake smile.

Kyoko, who had noticed the smile, became worried. _'Does Tsuruga-san not like Jake?'_ she thought _'Why?'_

Jake turned to face Ren, putting his arm around the worried Kyoko. Ren, seeing this, became a lot angrier then before and clenched his fists as tightly as he could to keep from ripping Kyoko from Jake's arms. "It's nice to meet you too, Ren-san" Jake said politely. He had noticed how much this man seemed to care about Kyoko, but he wasn't about to let him have her. "Kyoko's told me all about you"

Ren's eyes widened a little hearing this. "Really?" he asked.

"Jake's an actor, just like you are!" Kyoko interrupted "He was the lead male role in Alena". Kyoko had noticed the growing tension between the two actors. She didn't know why Ren seemed to not like Jake, but she couldn't afford for them to fight. "He's really popular in America. And he's also Kaa-san's favorite actor." Kyoko said. She was desperately trying to reduce the tension between the two. Somehow, this seemed a lot like the time when Ren and Sho met up.

Ren looked down at the girl who looked very worried and tense and decided that he should try and get along for the sake of Kyoko. "Kaa-san?" he asked, trying to direct the conversation back towards Kyoko "Are you talking about Kuu's wife?"

"Yes. She told me to call her Kaa-san because I call Kuu Tou-san" Kyoko said, embarrassed.

"Well we should get going" Ren said. As much as he wanted to be with Kyoko, he couldn't stand being near this Jake. He had to go home and calm himself down before Kyoko saw him get angry.

"Oh yeah!" Kyoko said, like the idea hadn't even gone through her mind. Jake grabbed his bags and then seeing Kyoko struggling with her bag, he took that too. "No, Jake, I can carry that" she said, sad that Jake was carrying all the bags while she only had her purse. She took the bag back with a little force so that Jake wouldn't be carrying everything.

"I'll carry that, Mogami-san" Ren said with his flashing smile. Before she could protest, Ren had grabbed the bag and was already walking away. Kyoko and Jake hurried after him to the car that was waiting outside.

The car ride back went quickly after Ren asked Kyoko about how she liked her princess role. Kyoko blabbered away about how the story was so romantic and charming and how the princess was so beautiful. Pretty soon, they reached the Darumaya, where Jake was going to stay with Kyoko. This made Ren a little angry, knowing that he got to stay with Kyoko, in the same place, but he didn't show his jealousy. When they got to the restaurant, Jake quickly took out the bags and placed them at the front door step. Then he went back to see what was taking Kyoko so long.

Kyoko was about to leave when she remembered something important. "Oh! Tsuruga-san! I have something I need to give you" Kyoko said drawing something out of her purse. "Here" She said, happily "Give one to Yashiro-san, also, when you see him"

But all Tsuruga-san could do was sit and stare at the card in his hand. He faked a smile and quickly said goodbye and drove off. He stopped three blocks away where he was sure Kyoko couldn't see him. He picked up the card and slumped in his seat. '_How could this have happened'_ he thought, with depression. He read again, still thinking the words on the paper were a joke. _'You are cordially invited' _he read _'to the wedding of Mogami Kyoko and Jake Pierson'_

**I KNOW Kyoko's getting MARRIED!?!?!?!?!?!? Strange right? But she's 20 right now, almost 21. Ren needs a competitor that could actually take Kyoko to realize how much he loves her. I feel so devious. I'm making Kyoko marry someone other than Ren! Well so please review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay new chapter. Let's see Ren's reaction and Yashiro's, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! But Jake is my character!**

I need to be with you

Chapter 4

Ren arrived at his apartment half an hour later than the drive should take. '_I cant believe I spent that long without a single person noticing that Tsuruga Ren was sitting depressed in a car'_ he thought '_and now I have to face Yashiro'_. Yashiro had decided to stay at Ren's apartment so that he would be there to ask Ren what happened with Kyoko. As soon as he walked into the apartment, Yashiro was ready to ask him.

"So Ren, what took you so long? Did anything special happen with Kyoko?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ren replied coldly, with his fake smile. He quickly placed the invitation on the table Yashiro was sitting at and went into his room before he could get bombarded with questions. He sat on his bed and ran his hands through his hair, feeling depressed. '_How did something like this happen?'_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Yashiro had read the invitation and was sitting there with shock_. 'I knew something like this would happen if he didn't say anything. Who is this Jake guy anyway? I can't believe the wedding's only three weeks from now. Well maybe he can convince Kyoko not to marry him in that time' _Yashiro thought, with worry. "Ren! I'm leaving!" Yashiro called out, knowing well that the actor was depressed and needed to be alone.

**Meanwhile…**

Kyoko sat in her room, a little sad. "Kyoko, it's fine" Jake was saying but she wasn't paying attention. She had announced her wedding to the Darumaya couple, and even though they acted happy, she knew they were angry at her for getting married so young. What if Ren was mad about that, too? He had left very soon. "Kyoko, listen" Jake said, capturing her attention "They might be a little mad but they'll get over it. Soon everyone will be helping in preparing for the wedding"

Kyoko smiled weakly. '_Yeah'_ she thought '_but how am I supposed to feel confident if everyone thinks I made the wrong decision. I'm still not really sure what "love" is'_. Kyoko sighed. She couldn't tell Jake this because Jake really loved her and if Kyoko told him her doubts, he would be heartbroken. Even her BEST friend, Kanae, had thought Kyoko was crazy for getting married this young. _'What am I gonna do?'_ she thought with despair. "You know, you can talk to me about anything" he said although he knew the girl wouldn't open up to him.

"No, I'm fine." she said, not wanting to trouble the man "I'm just gonna go for a walk. Maybe visit LME"

"I'll come with you" Jake said, not wanting to leave the girl alone.

"No, really, it's okay" she said. Before he could say anything else, she hurried out the door.

Jake sighed, sitting down on Kyoko's bed. _'I really love her'_ Jake thought, sadly _'but I feel like she doesn't feel the same way'._

**Later...**

Kyoko walked into LME, looking at the old surroundings, and smiled. She walked towards the President's room. As she aproached his door, something -- or someone -- rammed into her. Kyoko stumbled backwards and looked down into Maria's smiling face. "Onee-chan!" she cried, happily

"You're back!"

"Hello, Maria-chan. Yes, I am back!" she said, happy to see the little girl.

"Are you here to see Grandpa?" she asked, curiously.

"I was." Kyoko said, walking into his office "Hello, Takarada-san". Kyoko bowed to the President.

"Kyoko-chan!" the President cried, wearing a royal robe and a crown studded with fake rubbies. 'Or at least I hope they're fake' Kyoko thought to herself. "When did you get back?" He asked.

"Just this morning. I wanted to give you something" she said, handing him the card "I hope you'll come". Before she could hear his answer, Kyoko bowed and left the President and his grandaughter. _'I can't face another person's reaction to my wedding'_ she thought to herself, sadly. _'I really don't know what I should do' _she thought, heading towards the "Love Me" room. She was gonna talk to Kanae.

**Yeah it's short. And I haven't updated in forever. But I'm on vacation in California and I won't update for a while, so this will have to do. Please review. I don't like this chapter that much. Kyoko's too calm. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay new chapter! I'm a princess YAY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for Jake. He's my character!

I need to be with you

Chapter 5

"Moko-san!!!" Kyoko cried, seeing her best friend walking out of the room. She hadn't seen the Kanae for three years, and though they had talked on the phone, it was so different to see her in person. She gave Kanae a big hug, almost strangling her.

"Mo!" she cried, but then hid her excitement under a normal tone "It's great to see you". She was struggling out of the hug, suppressing her feelings to hug her best friend back.

"I have so much to tell you" Kyoko cried with stars in her eyes. "But first" she paused and drew out the card "here". She waited as Kanae read the card, looking for her reaction. Kanae frowned slightly and put the card in her pocket.

"That's great. I'll be sure to come" Kanae said. She had already argued once over this marraige, she didn't want to do that again. "What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked with concern.

"Ummm...." Kyoko said, debating whether to tell Kanae about her doubts. _'She's my best friend but I don't want to worry her. I'll just figure it out myself, there's no need for her to know'_.

"Kyoko?" Kanae asked to the girl who was deep in thought.

"Oh! Yes! I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor. Jake wanted to have an American-style wedding and he said a maid of honor is like your best friend, so...." she said before seeing Kanae's face. She looked questioning, thinking the girl wasn't telling her something.

"Okay, whatever" she said, acting like she didn't care that much, but she happy to be so involved in the wedding. "I'll also help you pick out what you'll were and stuff this weekend" she added.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Moko-san!" she cried, hugging her friend, yet again.

"Yeah okay! okay!" Kanae said, pulling out of the hug "I have to go now, bye" She walked away after Kyoko bowed. _'How could she possibly get married to someone?'_ Kanae shoook her head. It was hard to think about.

**Later...**

Kyoko sat on a bench outside, a few blocks from the Daruma-ya. She couldn't face Jake - not yet. She had to figure stuff out first. She was turning a spare card over in her hands, thinking madly. Suddenly, her thoughts were innterupted by the voice of a person she hated with all her might. Her demons came out with a mass of dark aura. "What do you want?" she asked icily. He ignored her question and asked one of his own.

Snatching the card quickly from her hand, Shou asked "What's this?"

"Nothing!" Kyoko cried tried to get it back, but Shou held it out of reach. "Give me that!"

"Wedding!" Shou shouted, his eyes wide "Who the hell is Jake Pierson!?!?!?!?". _'How could she get married! She couldn't get married! She was HIS property!!!!'_

"Jake Pierson" Kyoko said coldly "Is my fiance and none of your buisness". She quickly snatched back the invitation and put it back in her bag. "Why would you care anyway?"

"I don't know!" Shou cried "but you CAN'T get married! You're... you're... you're -"

"She's what?" interrupted a voice and Jake emerged through the door. He walked towards Kyoko and put his arm around her shoulder. He had heard about this man from Kyoko and he knew exactly what sho had did to her.

Shou looked at the man holding Kyoko and asked harshly "And who are you?"

"Jake. Jake Pierson. The guy she's going to marry. Let's go Kyoko" He said, not wanting to stay near the guy who had broken Kyoko's heart.

"Umm... okay" Kyoko said, as Jake lead her away, leaving Shou standing and looking stunned. Shou's eyes narrowed as they walked away. _'So this is the guy'_ he thought angrily.

**Yeah so I lied. I updating another chapter. But this is probably it until next week. Peace out people! I am a PRINCESS! Cinderella told me so and she gave a crown. So HA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys. I kept getting writers block and putting this off for so long. And now I'm just not that interested in Skip Beat anymore. I'm sorry :( I feel terrible. I never wanted to be one of those story abandoners. Agh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.**

**All I can say is, I'll keep these stories up and if you want to continue them, feel free to adopt the little ficlets. No need to give me credit and once you've published the story on your profile, I'll take it down from mine :) Thanks.**

**-Chewy **

**PS. Don't hate me. **


End file.
